


Say it right

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jisung is a little shit, minho teaches him a lesson, poor hyunjin is considering his friends choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: "Minhoe?"Hyunjin bursts into laughter, having inspected his friend's cup of coffee and noticing the way his name is spelled. "Wow, that's a new one.""Wha- Let me see that!" Minho grabs it from Hyunjin's hands and takes a close look at it. "Unbelievable. Is he stupid or something?" He snorts, taking an angry sip of it afterwards.Or: After having his name spelled in various wrong ways over the past few weeks, Minho decides he's had enough of this Jisung guy and his little game.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 570





	Say it right

"Minhoe?" Hyunjin bursts into laughter, having inspected his friend's cup of coffee and noticing the way his name is spelled. "Wow, that's a new one."

"Wha-- Let me see that!" Minho grabs it from Hyunjin's hands, taking a look at it. "Unbelievable. Is he stupid or something?" He snorts, taking an angry sip of it afterwards.

"I think it's pretty funny." Hyunjin retorts, taking a sip of his own drink. "You know, it's also cute if you think about it; all the effort just to get your attention."

"What's cute about getting your name spelled wrongly every single time you order a coffee? And have that wrongly spelled name yelled out loud for everyone to hear?"

"The guy's obviously teasing you, but you're too dense to take a hint." Hyunjin laughs, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not."

"You are. He's messing with you because he likes you."

"Well, he could tell it to my face instead of doing-- whatever he's doing. It's not funny at all." Minho has been going to this café ever since he can remember, but their new barista is definitely something else. Jisung, a blond with chubby cheeks and totally adorable guy - not like Minho paid him too much attention (he did, in fact); he began looking at the other more attentively once the odd nicknames began. At first, Minho really thought it's nothing but an innocent mistake. He was Min, then Mino, then Lino, or even Dino. Slowly, it started to annoy him. Not only were the boy's shouts louder when it was Minho's turn, but it attracted everyone's attention. He can still remember people cracking up when Jisung yelled _"One Latte for Dino!"_ Maybe a small part of him _did_ find Jisung cute, but the rest of him hated the other for embarrassing him in front of so many people. And that little, evil smirk that played on the blond's lips every time he realized he did manage to make Minho mad, having him glare and sigh in annoyance. That smirk; those stupid pink, kissable and plump lips. Why did Jisung have to be so annoying? "You know what?" Minho stops in his tracks, having Hyunjin do the same.

"What?" The other raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I know exactly how to stop this."

"You'll go to another coffee shop?"

"No."

"Then...?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Minho smirks, resuming to walking and leaving Hyunjin behind. "He'll never spell my name wrongly again."

* * *

It's an incredibly long line and Hyunjin complains about not arriving on time. Minho pays him no mind. "You can go if you want to."

Hyunjin is torn between wanting to see what his friend has in store for the blond barista and not being late. Ultimately, he groans a: "Fine, but if Mrs. Kim scolds us, you take responsibility."

"Yeah, yeah." There are four more people in front of them and Minho patiently waits for the moment to come. Turth be told, he's thought about it over and over again, fearing that it could bring Jisung trouble. But, eventually, he shrugged off any doubt. Jisung asked for it, after all.

"Good morning~" Jisung chirps, having a wide grin plastered on his stupidly adorable face and even having the audacity to wink.

"Good morning." Minho's voice is abnormally sweet and sounds weird even to his own ears.

"The usual?" Jisung already has the cup in one hand and the black marker in the other.

"You already know, Jisungie." Minho winks too and smiles, never quitting to stare at him. He can see the way Jisung's cheeks heat up and how he averts his eyes as he turns around to get the drink.

Minho moves forward, having Hyunjin behind him all panicked. "I'm nervous." He whisper yells, dramatically placing one hand over his chest. "I can cut the tension between you two with a knife!" Minho snorts, crossing his arms across his chest as he waits for Jisung to finish and call whatever name he comes up with today. Only a few more seconds, Minho thinks, following Jisung's moves closely.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

And--

"One Latte for Minnie--!" He barely has time to set the cup down when Minho steps as close as possible, given the counter between them, grabs him by the collar and surprises the blond boy when he firmly presses his lips against his. Now Minho's finally got him to shut up.

"Oh my God..." Hyunjin gasps, hiding his face behind his hands, too embarrassed to continue to look at the scene.

A few more seconds of staying like that and then Minho pulls back. He doesn't go too far, though; he remains close enough to whisper against Jisung's lips, a determined and confident look in his eyes.

" _M. I. N. H. O._ " He speaks slowly, emphasizing each letter. "Minho. That's my name. Now you say it, correctly."

Jisung, still completely shocked and furiously blushing, can only nod as he looks into the other's eyes. "Minho."

"Good." Minho smiles, finally pulling back. Then, trying to be as quick and subtle as possible, he slides a small piece of paper in Jisung's palm. "I'd love it if you could type my name the right way." Then, he turns around and gets outside, meeting a very flustered Hyunjin.

"I'm not talking to you."

Minho only laughs, drinking some of his Latte and smiling widely. "At least I ended his pining, didn't I?"

Jisung, slowly but surely, recovers from what happened. When he does, he asks his co-worker to cover up for him for a while as he makes his way towards the staff's room and takes his phone out. He quickly adds Minho to his contacts, as Minheo. Then, he takes a screenshot of it and sends it along with a text:

**_L_ _ike that, right?_ **

In less than one minute, Minho answers with a: **_I_ _need to come back._**

**_To show you again._ **

Jisung chuckles as he types his answer. In the end, his plan of messing with Minho brought him where he wanted to be, so he still won.

**_I'll be waiting, Minno :)_ **


End file.
